


Zig Zag Puzzle

by 4Takao



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Takao/pseuds/4Takao
Summary: A first year girl gave Kagami a game, which he should play with his lover. Or else, it won't be fun, she said. So Kagami invited Kuroko to play with him, but the unexpected visitors, Midorima and Takao came.So... what's with that fishy game, anyway?This is an one-shot guys~~





	Zig Zag Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> I am bored, I noticed my little brothers' toys... thought about my OTP (midotaka), and somehow were gifted by this idea hahaha
> 
> Well, have a fun reading time~

DING DONG~ DING DONG~

 

“Class, bow. Sit.” The entire class do it as the class leader ordered them to. In just a few seconds, the whole silent class turn to noise. Everyone clatters and chats with their friends, whether they are going straight to home or doing club activities. Well, it is winter and one of the most freezing days ever today, so most of the club activities were canceled.

 

That includes the basketball club.

 

Kagami scratches his hair. He is bored, the school is over, and he might just come back home. He don’t like the cold after all. However, there is something that is bothering him.

 

“Kagami-kun, you are not going home yet?” Kuroko came to him. He adjusts the seat so that he is comfortable enough to face the taller guy. Kagami didn’t say anything though. He just stares strongly at him.

 

“Uhm, Kagami-kun?”

 

“Hey, Kuroko. Is it bad if someone gave you a game to play with your loved ones?” Instead of answering his question, Kagami gave him another question. Kuroko, in the other hand just looks at him silently before shaking his head.

 

“No, it’s not.”

 

“Is that so? Then, how about you play this game with-”

 

“Oi, Kuroko, Kagami! You guys in there?” A knock at the classroom’s door. That voice is…

 

“Hyuuga-senpai?!” Kagami stood up. He is about to question the captain’s reason to search for them in the class when he realizes another two figures behind him. "EH?!"

 

“Oh, good evening, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun,” greeted Kuroko with a small bow. Hyuuga-senpai doesn’t seem to be happy about this though.

 

“You guys sure have a weird pair of visitors…” he mumbled. His face is pale enough to escort this Shutoku’s Light and Shadow. “I am out of here, take care of them.”

 

“Ah, yes! Thank you, senpai!” Kagami bows a little.

 

“Cheessu~!” Takao walked in. His face is hyper as ever, and his attitude is as carefree as usual. He sure doesn’t care all the stares they got from the moment they stepped inside the school building.

 

“Oi, Takao. Where are your manner -nanodayo?” sighed Midorima. He then calls Kuroko to come over to discussed something.

 

“Hahaha it’s fine, isn’t it~ We just want to see Kagami and Kuroko, that’s all,” Takao laughed it off.

 

“Uhm, maybe it’s not fine after all. Teachers will make big ruckus if they saw someone who is not from our school leisurely walking around…” Kuroko took a glance outside. They already gathered some big attention just by walking here with their own uniform…

 

“How about we change our location?” Kagami gathered his things. He even grabs Kuroko’s bag and passes it to the phantom guy. Takao and Midorima agree without any comment. Well, they do attract unwanted attention.

 

While they walk to search for an empty classroom, Kuroko and Midorima are still talking. It seems pretty important, considering Midorima wanted to come to speak with Kuroko head on. Meanwhile, Takao approaches Kagami who walks at the front.

 

“Ne, Kagami,” he called. “What is that box?” he pointed out the box that Kagami holds with his right hand. He is curious about that this whole time. The moment they arrived at the classroom, Takao noticed that Kagami was about to show the box to Kuroko. Well, he couldn’t because the senpai earlier interrupted.

 

“Ha? This box?” Kagami shows it to him. The Hawk Eye guy nods eagerly. “I don’t know myself. Someone gave it to me this lunch and I was about to play it with Kuroko.”

 

“Eh… someone just gave it to you? Is that normal?”

 

“I don’t know. Kuroko said it is?”

 

“Can I look?” Takao asked. Kagami just gives it to him. Maybe Takao will know something, who knows?

 

“Anything else they said?”

 

“...Play it with your lover.”

 

Takao stares at him blankly. “…Come again?”

 

“I need to play this with someone that I love. Or it won’t be fun, she said.”

 

“She?! A girl?” It was that moment that Takao could sensed something is fishy about the game. What kind of game is it? “Well, there is no harm, I guess?”

 

“Kagami-kun, this room is empty. No one uses it.” Kuroko suddenly called out for them. Kagami and Takao immediately turn around and nod.

 

“Ah, coming, coming. We will come in a minute,” he said before taking the game from Takao. “Well, let’s see how’s the game inside.”

 

Inside, Kagami and Takao choose a corner and opened the box’s lid, while the other two are still discussing about the important matter.

 

“What the… It’s just a normal dice-snake game? Nothing special other than the cards though?” Takao looks at Kagami, who is apparently looking at him too. Both are puzzled.

 

“Well, do you want to play it with me first before playing it with Kuroko?” Takao giggled. “We should check this game. I thought it will be something kinky when you said we need to play this with our lover. But maybe it’s just a normal game after all.”

 

“Hmm… I don’t know. I don’t know the girl. She seems like a first year, but I never see her around. Or maybe, I just didn’t realize,” muttered Kagami. The unknown girl seems to know her though… He believes that he is not that popular to be well-known.

 

“Hey, that’s rude to say to a girl,” Takao laughed.

 

“Hmm, whatever. Let’s try test first, before you play with Kuroko.” Takao took the card and **_**_abruptly changed the card’s position upside down_**_** _ _(I am terribly sorry, I don’t know the right word for this. Please tell me if you have a clue.)__ ** _ ** _._**_**  “It seems that each time you rolled the dice, you need to take a card and do what it says. Only after that, you can move your character. Eh~ Like a dare then.”

 

“I will roll it first.” He took the dice and rolled it. Humming, he takes a card and read it out loud.

 

__KISS YOUR LOVER._ _

__

“HAH?!” Kagami panicked. He even stood up and stepped back.

 

Takao, in the other hand, naturally throws it away and take a few steps behind too. “Wha… What’s wrong with this game?! It __is__ kinky!!”

 

“What is it -nanodayo?” Midorima approaches Takao. They were startled when both Kagami and Takao shouted in panicked, they immediately came to check on them. “You… You are bit red.”

 

“Huh…? Ah, oh…” Takao looked at him with a blur look. That card earlier really surprised him and he can’t seem to focus for a while. “Shin… Shin-chan.”

 

“Here, wear my scarf. Maybe you are infected by the cold -nanodayo.” Midorima took off his scarf and covered Takao’s neck. The scarf is too long and it covers even Takao’s mouth and nose.

 

“What were you guys doing?” asked Kuroko to Kagami.

 

“Err… the game…”

 

“Kagami, seriously! Who the heck gave you that game! That’s some lover she wants you to play with!” Takao looks wearily. His cheeks are still red, embarrassed by the card’s order.

 

Kuroko and Midorima both look at each other after Kagami explained the whole thing. All four of them are a little bit calmer than before and they think for a hint for who might be the game’s giver.

 

“That’s why she said I need to play this with my lover…?” Kagami asked in a terrified tone.

 

“Well, she is weird! I want to know who she is!” Takao exclaimed.

 

“Don’t worry, Takao-kun. I want to know more,” Kuroko ensured him.

 

“But anyone can disguise as your schoolmate -nanodayo,” Midorima stated.

 

And that leaves all four of them dumbfounded. They sighed a little before Kuroko and Midorima look at each other again. For a while, silent is their friend… and then, suddenly, Midorima stands up and picks the thrown card on the ground. He reads it and glances at Takao.

 

“Takao,” he called. The said guy turns around and their lips meet.

 

“Wa… Shin…! Shin-chan!!” the black hair guy flustered. He quickly covers his lips and look at Midorima, demanding an answer. What the hell were you thinking, Ace-sama?!

 

“There, completed,” Midorima said in a monotone voice. Takao… well, he is stunned. There, completed, that’s all?! How dare you?!

 

“Well, how about we play this until the end. It’s snowing outside, and we are not in a hurry to come back home. Shall we?” Kuroko suggested. Kagami and Takao both shake their heads, unwilling to go through this game. The first card just told them to kiss. Can you imagine what will the other cards tell them to do?!

 

“Oha-Asa did say something about a game -nanodayo. If I want my luck to increase, you need to play a destined game just for me and my loved one. I don’t need to search for it though, the game will appear by itself,” explained Midorima.

 

“Scary!!” Kagami and Takao shouted simultaneously ** _ ** _._**_**

  
”As I thought, I really don’t want to play it after all…” Kagami shook his head again.

 

“Yeah, let’s just burn it. Or, maybe just toss it to the dump?!” agreed Takao.

 

“I don’t realize that you are this cute, Takao-kun,” complimented Kuroko with a soft smile on his lips. Takao froze. He looks at Kuroko, his hand is shaking for various reasons. He is terrified when Kuroko said he is cute! There is no way he is… Aren’t they embarrassed to do something as kissing in front of other people?! Even Midorima is amused right now! Agh… dammit!!!

 

“Well, I guess Kagami is not that tough -nanodayo. If we had a rematch, I think for sure, Shutoku will win it,” Midorima fixed his glasses. Kagami immediately shot a look at him. But then, he wavers back, thinking about this whole game thing.

 

“I… I guess, I will play for a bit…” sighed Kagami after a long pause. Takao flinched at this.

 

“F… Fine! I will go along with your stupid game!”

 

Midorima and Kuroko exchanges smiles after that. Well, this might be an interesting game after all.

 

Kagami takes the dice and throws it slowly. The number turns to five and he takes a card. Afraid, slowly, he read it, loud enough for the others to hear him.

 

__CONFESS TO HIM/HER._ _

__

“Well, I am ready anytime you are, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said with a meaningful smile. He sits properly facing the guy.

 

“Uhh… I.. you know, err..” Kagami mumbled. Anyone could see how red his face now. Even Takao is fidgeting, he wishes he wouldn’t even want to follow Midorima to Seirin today!

 

“You can’t go anywhere if you don’t do it, Kagami-kun.”

 

“I know! It’s just that…” Kagami let out a deep sigh. After calming himself, he looks straight at Kuroko in the eyes. “I… Like you.”

 

Immediately, Kuroko’s smile widened and he congrats him. “You are doing great. Good job.”

 

“Don’t you good job me…” Kagami whined again. He moves his character forward.

 

“Me next.” Kuroko took his turn. “I need to sing for you, it seems Kagami-kun.”

 

__Sonzai no imi wa nanda? Tsukitsumereba riyuu ni naru_ _ ___  
_ __Kimi to boku to ga deaeba sono riyuu wa kitto kibou ni naru_ _ ___  
_ __Tarinai mono kazoete fugainai no mo jiyuu sa_ _ ___  
_ __Dakedo tsumaranai kao shite omotta yori shoujiki da_ _ ___  
_ ___  
_ __Bokutachi wa hitori datte ganbatte ita kamo shirenai_ _ ___  
_ __Umareru kanousei ga aru koto zutto shirazu ni_ _ ___  
_ ___  
_ __Kimi no hikari ga tsuyoi hodo boku wa jiyuu ni nareru_ _ ___  
_ __Hikidashiaeru chikara de koko de koko de tashika ni_ _ ___  
_ __Kimi ga jiyuu ni naru hodo boku no kage ga kiwadatsu_ _ ___  
_ __Sore wa kiseki ni mo makenai tsugi no tegakari to yoberu_ _ ___  
_ ___  
_ __Suki na koto dakara yokei kirai ni natta hi mo aru yo_ _ ___  
_ __Kokoro ga zaratsuku wake wa itsudatte chanto kokoro ni aru_ _ ___  
_ __Nani ga taisetsu nano ka sorezore chigau toshite mo_ _ __  
_ _ __Betsu ni semetari wa shinai ne jibun rashiku otagai ni_ _

 

“Uhm… thank you, I guess?” Kagami scratch his not-itchy hair.

 

“Heh, singing is nothing particular. That’s easy -nanodayo,” commented Midorima. Kuroko just smiles at his words.

 

“Says you, but maybe I will win this game.”

 

“Hey, we are not finish yet, why are you so sure?”

 

“Shin-chan, don’t fight now! It’s your turn!”

 

Midorima frowned a bit. He seems dissatisfied, but he takes the dice anyway. As much as he can’t comprehend Kuroko, he really wants to know what this game wants him to do.

 

__TOUCH HER/HIM UNTIL THEY BLUSH._ _

__

“Well, Midorima-kun, I think that you are the one who have this easy.”

 

“Hey, I am not that easy!” Takao scolded in embarrassment. After that, he takes a look at Midorima who seems to think about this seriously.

 

“Woah… he did not even touch you yet, you are that red already?” Kagami gulped, thinking that Takao really are easy to blush. He never notices this before, too.

 

“Well, that is not fair, isn’t it? How about you touch him until he cries?”

 

“Hmm… no. I think I will do it until he moans.”

 

“What?! That’s a little-!”

 

Midorima slowly caresses Takao’s face. Immediately, his lips are sealed and he froze in nervousness. Midorima looks really serious right now, but Takao knows that the green is amused! For that reason, he tries his hardest to not think about his touch at all.

 

“Takao, that’s useless. I know everything about you -nanodayo,” smirked Midorima, who then runs his hand to Takao’s neck, slipped inside the scarf. And his left hand plays at Takao’s ear. Everyone could see that the teased guy is shaking, his face looks like he is about to melt down.

 

“No… stop this…! Shin… Shin-chan…!” he tried to pull the green’s hands away.

 

“You only need to moan if you want me to stop.”

 

“And that’s absolutely no way!” Takao shuts his eyes, but were forced to open his eyes when Shin-chan suddenly touch his absolutely-sensitive place -the nipples.

 

“Ah..! Nn… no! Shin-chan…! Nnn…!”

 

“Err… oi Midorima, I think that is enough….” said Kagami, unable to bear this any longer. Midorima stops his finger and gives him a look.

 

“Yes, please remember that we are here too,” Kuroko sighed a little. He is not bothered by Takao’s current condition at all. In fact, it makes him a little excited to continue the game. Secretly, he glances at Kagami, who is honestly worried as hell for Takao.

 

“Tch,” again, clicking his tongue, Midorima let go of Takao. Takao on the other hand, is already exhausted and bears a grudge towards his lover. I will remember this…!

 

“So… it’s you again, Takao,” said Kagami. “Are you sure you are okay?”

 

“Yeah… My Ace is addicted to this game already, I can’t run away…” sighed Takao, panting for fresh air. “Give me the dice…”

 

__SAYS SORRY IN A CUTE WAY_ _

__

“What the hell?! I am the one who need an apology here!!” snapped him. He looks at the others’ face and immediately knows, that he is in a great danger. The longer this game is, the deeper I am in this hole! I need to finish this game quickly…!

 

“Takao, I am waiting -nanodayo,” Midorima called him. Annoyed, Takao glares at him. But then, his face changes and he inhales and exhales the air again and again.

 

I need to remember the times I made him angry as hell… where is it… When on earth I did that…! I knew I really did that… When is it… Remember, me…!

 

After a while, he recalls something and immediately looks a bit pale. His body then twitched a little when he remembered what did Shin-chan do to him afterwards. “Ugh… Uhm, Shin… Shin-chan…”

 

“What?”

 

“Err…” Takao averted his eyes. Somehow, this really feel like he is apologizing for that day… Well, this is annoying, and embarrassing too, so let’s get this over with!

 

Slowly turns his look to Midorima, Takao mumbled in a slow voice, only Midorima could hear him. “I… I am sorry…”

 

“What did he say?” Kagami asked to Kuroko, whispering. Kuroko only shakes his head in return.

 

Midorima then, looks away. “Somehow, I thought this had happened before -nanodayo… When was it…”

 

“Ah…! Nothing happened! Did I passed or not…?!” flustered Takao. Ugh, it will be hell if Midorima remembers that now…! He might not get away after all…!

 

“Hn. Well, for the time being, I accept that apology -nanodayo,” Midorima fixed his spectacles. Automatically, Takao felt much more relieved than ever.

 

“So, I guess it’s my turn…” Kagami took the dice. After that, he took a card.

 

__STARES AT HER/HIM FOR A MINUTE._ _

__

“Okay, this might be safe…” Kagami is relieved. Kuroko on the other hand, feels a little down. That’s easy to do, isn’t it…?

 

“Well, Kuroko… Turn this way…”

 

“Shin-chan, you wear a watch, didn’t you? Check the time,” Takao said in a muffled voice. Ahhh this game is exhausting!

 

“Hey, can we adjust this card a little?” Midorima checked the card. Hearing this, everyone turns to him. Adjust…?

 

“Kagami, you need to stare at Kuroko’s eyes for a minute -nanodayo.”

 

“Oh, I see. That’s fine, isn’t it, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko turned to Kagami. Kagami meanwhile, looks a little bit panicked.

 

He looks at Takao, asking for help actually. Takao, who is indebted for Kagami’s kindness earlier, gives him signal to think about something else while staring.

 

Something else…? Err.. Kuroko…?

 

….The dog.

 

“O-Okay… Then, let’s start.” Kagami prepared himself. When he is ready then, he successfully stares into Kuroko’s blue, puppy eyes. For the whole time, he is a bit unpleasant because it really felt like he is staring into a dog’s.

 

“Fuuhh…! Good, now it’s Kuroko!” Kagami smiles happily. But Kuroko is not happy with this. He clicks his tongue, again.

 

“Wh… why are you angry!” Kagami is surprised. He looks at Takao again, asking what happened, but even Takao just shakes his head.

 

__How could I tell him that Kuroko wants to do ecchi things with him…._ _

 

“Oi, Kuroko. Hurry up -nanodayo,” said Midorima like an order. Kuroko glares at him but, still wears his poker face.

 

__FRENCH KISS._ _

__

“Huh?! You must be kidding…!” this time, Kagami panicked. Takao felt sorry but, he is powerless now. There’s nothing he can help Kagami with… Kuroko is pleased though.

 

Kuroko seems happy about it, his eyes glitter with stars. Midorima however, looks annoyed and turns his face away. But then, he looks at Takao. Takao, surprised by the sudden serious face, flinched a little.

 

“Wh… what. Don’t startle me like that.”

 

“Shut up. Come closer.” Midorima grabs his scarf and drags the guy to him. Unwillingly, Takao just follows every order he got. Then, without any warning, Midorima takes the scarf off and covers Takao’s eyes and ears.

 

“Eh?! What- What are you doing?!”

 

“Do you want to see them french kiss in front of you? You want to hear the sounds?” Midorima asked, annoyed by Takao’s loud mouth. Unfortunately he can’t cover that big mouth too… or else he will surely do it. Oh, wait. He really could cover that mouth too…

 

“Eh… Ah, it’s about that…”

 

“Oh, it seems that I didn’t cover your ears enough -nanodayo,” having said that, Midorima plugged Takao’s ears by his own hands.

 

“Wa-wait… Don’t move your hands too much, seriously!” Takao tried to pull Midorima’s hand away, but Midorima is Midorima. When he is serious about something, he won’t budge with anything else. Thinking that he don’t want to hear the kissing sounds too, in the end he just holds Midorima’s hand so that they will sit still.

 

“No movement, you hear me?” whispered Takao. He can’t know what is Midorima’s response though.

 

“Hurry up, Kuroko. I will only give you a minute, and then I will stop you -nanodayo,” said Midorima before shutting his eyes off. He looks unhappy, but he still gives the couple the chance to be all lovey-dovey.

 

“Thank you, Midorima-kun. Well, Kagami-kun, sits down please.”

 

“Wait, you seriously want to do that here, in front of these people?!”

 

“I only have a minute, so please go along with me,” Kuroko said before briefly kissing the red hair guy. It slowly turns to a much deeper, hot kiss. Kagami couldn’t resist such a tempting sweetness, he accidentally moans in pleasure. It’s a little too late then, but then he suffers from the pleasure he get.

 

“One minute has passed,” Midorima said after he glanced at his watch. “My hands are starting to feel numb already, stop it -nanodayo.”

 

Hearing this, Kagami pats Kuroko’s shoulder numerously, telling him to stop. Annoyed, but pleased with what he had now, Kuroko satisfyingly let go of the taller guy.

 

“Ughhhh, your cute appearance really do not match your action…” Kagami mumbled in haziness. His limb are all weak after all of those kisses.

 

“Well, Midorima-kun,” Kuroko licked his lips, still enjoying the taste of his latest meal. “Your turn.”

 

Midorima nods in relief. He lets go of Takao’s ears and took the dice. Meanwhile Takao fixes the scarf back to it’s original purpose. His face looks warmer now, maybe because all of those covers.

 

__HOLD HER/HIS HAND UNTIL THE GAME ENDS._ _

__

“Fufu, that’s surprisingly cute after all of those orders…” Kuroko commented. He takes a look at Midorima, only to find the taller one is smiling softly. __Oh? He is happy about it.__

__

“Takao, your hand,” asked Midorima, with his stoic expression again. Unfortunately Takao didn’t see the smile he had before. Kuroko just smiles at this. __Well, somethig like this is not bad time to time too.__

__

Takao nervously reached out his hand to his Ace, making the latter chuckled. It’s not like they never holding hands before, but somehow, doing it right now felt different. __Uhm… Ace-sama seems satisfied, so I guess this game really deepened our feelings…__

__

“Na, Takao. Your turn now,” said Kagami. He takes a look at the weather outside, it seems to be snowing slowly. Well, they are fine as long as it isn’t a snowstorm. That will be a disaster.

 

__MAKE A CUTE FACE._ _

__

They all fell to silent. Takao is speechless while the other three is waiting for how Takao will counter this. After some time, Takao looks nervously at Kuroko.

 

“Err… what defines cute?”

 

Kuroko smiled. “Well, that depends on the person himself.”

 

“Ah, I know!” Kagami said excitedly. “How about you make any kind of faces to him, and Midorima will give you a pass if he thought you are cute enough.”

 

“Hey, that somehow digs one’s grave, don’t you think?” Takao muttered hesitantly. It’s not like I want to be called cute by another guy, but don’t Shin-chan thinks that I am cute all the time? Well, let’s just makes funny face for now…

 

And there he goes, making every kind of funny face to Midorima. It’s a little bit hard because their hand are still holding one another... And as expected, Midorima didn’t flinch at all, Kuroko only smiled during the whole time and Kagami laughed it hard when his face is really funny. But Midorima keeps staring dumbly at Takao, making the latter pissed of ashamed.

 

“Ma, ma… This is Takao, here!” Takao tried another foolish face, and somehow, Midorima is irritated by it.

 

“It says __cute,__ not __stupid -__ nanodayo _ _.”__ sighed Midorima, getting impatient with Takao.

 

“It’s not like I know when will you think I am cute!!” enraged Takao. He tries his best here to not get angry for real, still scolding with a smile on his lips. But this is really absurd! Just when the hell he thought I was cute?!

 

Suddenly, an image pops into his mind. __Wait, he called me cute when we did that, didn’t he? And there were times when I don’t know what switch I flipped, but then he suddenly wanted to do it or just hugged me, right? So…. I should make that kind of face? That defines cute? Wait, how can I, in front of this people…__

__

Midorima stares at Takao, who is now lost in his own world. He seems fidgeting for some reasons now, and his face keeps getting redder and redder. Midorima sweats a little. __Don’t tell me he is thinking about…__

__

Suddenly, Takao turns only his gaze at Midorima. He is unaware of it, of course, but his face is kind of… sexy right now. Like, he is in heat. Flushed, Midorima immediately covers Takao’s face.

 

“Passed. Now gain your usual stupid face..” mumbled Midorima, still flustered.

 

“Eh?! What, I passed? I didn’t do anything yet…” Takao is in shocked. He was just thinking about making Midorima embarrassed or something, but what kind of face did he made to make Midorima flustered like this? This is weird…

 

“Midorima-kun, you sure have it rough, huh…” Kuroko smiled softly. Midorima just ‘humph’ him in return before checking Takao’s face again. Come to his surprise, Takao is actually staring at him with a puzzled look. But his face is still… tempting. For sure, Midorima won’t look at him again for a while.

 

“O… Oi, Kagami, your turn -nanodayo,” again, Midorima said in a panicked voice. Somehow, he really can’t get over with Takao’s face. __This game might be bad, after all…__

__

“Err… I already rolled the dice, and I already took a card… but,” Kagami mumbled slowly. He stares at Kuroko with a troubled face. Kuroko, on the other hand, stares at him back with nothing but an innocent look.

 

“Please give me the card, Kagami-kun,” asked Kuroko when Kagami didn’t do anything yet. Just what did he was asked to do actually?

 

__REVEAL SOMETHING THAT WILL MELT HER/HIM._ _

__

“...I don’t understand. Is that supposed to be a secret? You need to reveal your secret? And on top of it, Kuroko will melt? Is that how you need to do it?” asked Takao.

 

“That can be the only rational explanation,” said Midorima while relaxing his back tto the chair. He took a glance at Takao. Some secret that will melt the others. “Interesting, if you ask me -nanodayo.”

 

Immediately, Takao felt goosebumps. “Err, I… I don’t have any secret to tell, okay, Shin-chan?”

 

“I didn’t say anything.”

 

“Guys, please don’t be all lovey-dovey in front of us.This is our turn,” Kuroko turned his look to them for a moment.

 

“Who-who is being lovey-dovey…?” Takao fighted back, but he only whispered slow enough to let Midorima heard it. The green stares at him for a second before turning his gaze at Kagami, who is still troubled at the quest.

 

“It didn’t say anything about secret. You can tell anything -nanodayo.”

 

“Ah… ah, right. Okay then…” Kagami took a glance at everyone. “Then, Kuroko. For my whole life, I only thought about basketball. But now, I have you in my life too, the other Seirin too… So, what I mean to say is, thank you for showing me your style of basketball. From… from now on too, please take care of me…!” said him with an enthusiasm look on his face. Kuroko is stunned by this, he didn’t expect this.

 

Unable to hold it, Kuroko laughed a little. Midorima and Takao, they just smile softly. Kagami is too cute for words. Midorima could understand what he meant to say though. After all, he has Takao now too.

 

“That’s a pass,” Kuroko smiled widely. “You really have no idea at all…” he whispered to himself.

 

“Hmm, then my turn again,” Kuroko said. Everyone can notice how happy he has become.

 

__GIVE HER/HIM A SURPRISE_ _

__

“Somehow, don’t you think things have gotten a little too easy?” mumbled Takao. They can score the dare anyhow they did it. As long as the main goal is reached. Uh, I felt unfair here.

 

“Well, what kind of surprise that you want?” Kuroko asked Kagami.

 

“Eh? Is that allowed?!” surprised the tiger.

 

“Oh, is that counted as a surprise?” Midorima’s turn to ask. They look at each other and then Kagami smiled awkwardly.

 

“We- Well, I did felt surprised, so I guess it’s counted. Kuroko, you don’t need to surprise me anymore,” ensured Kagami. Kuroko then look a little down, his face seems sad about it.

 

“Don’t, don’t be sad! You are about to win, see? Just one layer left, and you are ahead of all of us,” told Kagami, who is feeling more awkward when Kuroko showed him that sad face.

 

“Ah…! You are right!” Takao seems surprised too. He then grins happily, as he thought that the game will finally ends just by two or three more rolls of dice.

 

“Hn, that’s somehow boring -nanodayo,” Midorima muttered, loud enough to let everyone heard it.

 

“Eh… wait, that’s enough, isn’t it… Don’t think of anything again, please!” Takao pleaded with hopes. He can’t bear to play this any longer, so just please! Don’t come up with any stupid idea!

 

“I know, then the winner can has his one wish to be granted,” added Kuroko, ignoring Takao’s eyes of wishes.

 

“Kuroko…!!!” Takao’s face changed again. As pale as it is, he is starting to think about the consequences of the new rule. Uhm… if Shin-chan wins it, then it might be Hell to me. If Kuroko wins it, then Kagami will suffers as I might be. But, if either one of us win it, then…!

 

Takao turns his look at Kagami. He gives him sign again, saying that they really, really need to win this game, and put an end to everything! Kagami seems to understood it, gradually nodding eagerly. He seriously don’t want to play this game for his remaining life again.

 

“Then, it’s decided,” Kuroko smiled mischievously. Midorima, again just ‘humph’ and fixes his spectacles. He fixes his grip on Takao’s hand too, making the latter realizes that they are still holding hand.

 

“Well, my turn -nanodayo.”

 

__LET HER/HIM WEAR SOMETHING FROM YOU_ _

__

“Eh… you had already wear his scarf, right?” Kagami pointed out the scarf.

 

“Oh, you are right,” he stared at the scarf for a while before looking at Midorima. “It’s okay then, Shin-chan! You don’t need to…”

 

Suddenly, without saying anything, Midorima let Takao wears his lucky item for the day- the watch at his left hand, the hand he has been holding on for a while now.

 

“Eh?! But this is your lucky item!”

 

“You are with me after all. Scorpion are the top today, don’t worry.”

 

“Midorima-kun, this is not fair… I really should surprised Kagami-kun for real that time…” pouted Kuroko. Kagami then turns to him with a pale look on his face.

 

“Now, Takao, your turn -nanodayo,” Midorima gave him the dice too. Takao, who is still speechless, just throws the dice.

 

__HUG HER/HIM_ _

__

“Ah…” Kuroko sighed a little. “You guys have all the sweetness…”

 

“What’s with Kuroko today… He is scarier than ever…” Kagami mumbled terrifyingly. Then he immediately decides, that he will tosses this game away. Somewhere that is out of Kuroko’s reach.

 

“Ta… Takao, you can surpass Kuroko if you do this dare,” Kagami said, feeling guilty because he felt like he was asking Takao to hurry up and finish the game instead.

 

“Uh… fine, I will do it,” said Takao, giving up. He then gets up of his chair and stands behind Midorima. He did that with his hand is still held by Midorima. Slowly, nervously, he reaches out his right hand and hugs Midorima around his shoulder. Midorima on the other hand, smiles a little, looking amused.

 

__His hand is shaking chills. Seriously, this guy…_ _

__

“Do- done,” Takao said after a while. He then sits back at his chair. Midorima really is a stoic guy, he thought before he takes a glance at Midorima. Surprisingly, Midorima is smiling straight at him, maybe amused, but somehow, that smile is pleasingly calming.

 

“Ka… Kagami! Your turn! You might as well win this game, too!” Takao immediately turned his gaze at Kagami, who is still scary at Kuroko’s awakening side.

 

“O-oh…! Okay, I will try my best!” Kagami replied with a big smile. He then takes his little time before he throws the dice.

 

__What’s with that expression! I can’t believe he smiled like that…__ Suddenly Takao felt a squeeze at his left hand. He then slowly, embarrassingly looks at Midorima, the squeezer.

 

But, nothing happen. __Maybe he just fixed his grip… Ugh.. now I am angry.__

__

__MAKE A WISH TO HER/HIM_ _

__

“A wish? Oh, your dice won’t let you win, Kagami-kun, you had to step back 5 time,” Kuroko smiled again. “That’s bad. I thought you would have two wishes for me.”

 

“N.. no, thank you! Err, a wish… Uhmm…” Kagami thought real hard. For some reason, he just can’t think of anything! Err, if he asks for the game to ended, that will be foul play, isn’t it? And he could only ask Kuroko!

 

“Err, this… this weekend! Come to my house!”

 

“...Eh?” Kuroko blinked a few times. He stares blankly at Kagami, who seems flustered, a bit red too.

 

“Eh?! Was that countable?” asked Kagami.

 

“Well, it is. It did says make a wish to him,” Takao chuckled. Eh~ So Kagami and Kuroko will have fun at Kagami’s house this weekend, huh~

 

“Okay, Kagami-kun. I will then,” said Kuroko with a wide smile. Kagami feels relaxed knowing that.

 

“So, Kuroko,” called Midorima, checking the time from Takao’s left hand. It’s about time they come home. “You should be able to win this game now.”

 

“Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me, Midorima-kun,” Kuroko took the dice.

 

__KISS HER/HIS CHEEK_ _

__

“So, Kagami-kun, please turn this way,” instructed Kuroko as he gently pulled Kagami’s chin to properly face him. Easily, he left a soft kiss on it. Kagami face redden when Kuroko finally lets go, and he can’t seem to utter a word afterwards.

 

“Oh?” Midorima smirked a little. Takao immediately knows the card he was reading wants him to do something, which may be dangerous for Takao only. Readying his heart, Takao shuts his eyes.

 

Out of the blue, he could feel Midorima’s right hand on his forehead. It feels like he stops moving for hours, so Takao couldn’t resist his anxiety. He slowly opens his eyes, only to find Midorima smiling confidently at him. Again, just suddenly, without a word, Midorima’s hand starts caressing his hair, pushing it to the back.

 

“...Eh?”

 

__CARESSES HER/HIM_ _

__

“That’s what the card said,” Midorima’s smile didn’t disappear yet, leaving Takao still dumbstruck.

 

“Takao, stop staring at me and throw the dice. We need to go home.”

 

“Ah! Yes, sorry,” laughed Takao, still wondering what happened back then. He stares at the card, worrying over what kind of order he will get. He isn’t that confident that his heart won’t burst. There are just too many things happened today.

 

“Ah, hey, Takao!” Kagami shouted in surprise. Even Kuroko is shocked.

 

“Wh-what?!”

 

“You win!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Ah. Yes, Takao-kun. If you complete this next dare, you will win this game,” explained Kuroko while pointing out Takao’s character. He needs to get 4 in order to win it, and there, the dice gave him 4.

 

“O.. oh!” Takao’s face lightened up. Finally!

 

“Take the card first, and complete it before you celebrate anything -nanodayo,” sighed Midorima. It’s good that the game is about to end, but don’t you think you are not the winner yet?

 

“Ah, yes. Sorry,” he giggled again. First he was too worried about the next dare, then he was too fixated on the dice. No wonder Ace-sama is irritated.

 

__KISS HER/HIS RIGHT HAND_ _

__

“Good, an easy one! You can do this, Takao!” Kagami cheered up. Kuroko just smiled at this, he leans his body to watch how Takao will kiss Midorima’s hand. Midorima’s face still didn’t change, but who knows what is really going on in his mind?

 

“Takao-kun?” called Kuroko when Takao didn’t move an inch. That guy just stared straight to Midorima’s hand from the moment he read the card. What happened?

 

“Oh… no, nothing. I just thought, that this right hand, is so precious to Shin-chan. It’s the hand that I admire the most. It’s the hand that leads us to victory…” mumbled Takao with a tender smile on his lips. The other three seems shocked by it, they didn’t reply anything.

 

Then, before Midorima could say anything, Takao already pulled the right hand, still staring like he is looking at a baby, and gently, kiss on his ring finger.

 

A moment of silent pass by. Then again, Takao seems to just realize that all of them are looking at him like he did something really amazing. “Err, guys? What?”

 

“Midorima-kun, take good care of him,” Kuroko ignored him and instead, told Midorima a meaningful message. He stands up and invites Kagami to go home.

 

“Ah, wait! Midorima, Takao, thank you for playing with us today! Get out from the school as quiet as you can, okay?” Kagami hurriedly chased after Kuroko, who has already left the room. Takao still could hear their chattering, leaving him alone with Shin-chan.

 

“What’s wrong with them… jeez, seriously?” uttered him, puzzled.

 

“Takao, we are going to my house -nanodayo,” said Midorima while standing too. He pulls Takao’s hand when the latter is still confused.

 

“Wa-wait, Shin-chan, you can let go of my hand now!” said Takao, still confused why Shin-chan is a little bit strange after Kuroko and Kagami left.

 

And, suddenly, Midorima stops walking and turns around, making the point guard to bump to his sturdy chest.

 

“Woah! Don’t just suddenly stop while you pull my hand like that! Jeez, what’s wrong?!” complained Takao again while rubbing his nose. “Ugh… Shin-chan, you are weird today!”

 

But he receives nothing as a reply. So naturally, he fixes his gaze to Midorima’s face and again, he lost his words.

 

Midorima is blushing red, but he won’t stop frowning either. Anyway, Takao knew that Shin-chan can’t stand __that__ feelings anymore. He is frustrated.

 

“I won’t,” he said out of the blue before continues his fast walk.

 

“Eh? Wait… slow down! Shin-chan!”

 

( /// = w = /// )

 

“Na, Kuroko,” Kagami called. They are now at the usual streets they went when they walk home. After satisfying their stomach, they then just walking around leisurely.

 

“Is it really okay to leave them like that?” asked him. Kuroko then smiled at him.

 

“Yes, they will be fine. And I don’t want anyone to disturb us, as much as Midorima-kun  don’t want us to disturb their time together,” explained Kuroko. “But I wonder how is Takao-kun tonight though. Ufufu…”

 

“Ugh, you semes are really scary when it comes to that…” commented Kagami. His face is saying sorry to Takao for leaving him back then.

 

“But you ukes want us to be so.”

 

Kagami covers his both ears. His face now seems tired after all of those things that happened because of that one game. “Arghh… stop this conversation… I don’t want to hear it.”

 

“Then, shall we head home?” invited Kuroko with his soft smile again.

 

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Kagami nodded his head. “Wait.”

 

“Kagami-kun?”

 

“We left the game too, Kuroko!”

 

“...Ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> No, I am sorry, there is no actual sex. There is no hardcore. Err, forgive me! Please spare me... TAT


End file.
